ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
Briar Beauty
Briar Beauty is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Sleeping Beauty, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go, though she is not at all looking forward to the century-long sleep that awaits her in her story. She is known for throwing parties and being a social butterfly. Since her life is to hit pause for a very long time, Briar tries to make the most of her life in the few years she has left before her incarnation of the story commences. She is acquaintances with everyone and friends with many, as well as in charge of the organization of many parties at school. But being the girl everyone has to know is only part of how Briar makes her days matter; the other part is filled with whatever she hasn't done before, the more adrenaline-inducing the better. Briar has no trouble managing all that with her education duties either but for one little detail: she cannot prevent herself from falling asleep several times a day, regardless of time and place. Portrayers In English, Briar Beauty is voiced by Kate Higgins. In Latin American Spanish, Briar Beauty is voiced by Cristina Hernández. Character Personality Briar knows she is going to be asleep for a hundred years, so until then, she lives life to the fullest. She enjoys doing things impromptu such as pulling stunts and is known for throwing parties. She tends to spontaneously sleep in random places at random times. Appearance As the next Sleeping Beauty, Briar's big fashion motif are roses and thorns. She utilizes their imagery as print, jewelry, and even hairstyle. Her colors of choice are pink and black, accentuated with silver accessories. Briar has thick and wavy brown hair with pink streaks running through it, light brown skin, and light mauve eyes. Fairy tale : Main article: Sleeping Beauty Relationships Family Briar's parents are Sleeping Beauty and the prince. Briar has eight little brothers. It is revealed that the Beauty of The Beauty and the Beast is Briar's aunt by means of being her mother's sister. As such, Rosabella is Briar's cousin.The Unfairest of Them All Friends She is best friends with Apple White, going so far as to help her decorate the half of Apple's dorm room that belongs to Raven Queen without taking any credit. She also lists Blondie Lockes as a best friend in her bio, and is close to Ashlynn Ella, with whom she shares a dorm. Her cousin Rosabella Beauty also considers her a close friend. Pet Briar gets her pet unicorn named Divacorn in The Storybook of Legends. Romance Aware of her story, Briar knows that her one true love will not show up for a hundred years, so dating is a non-issue for her at the moment. Hopper Croakington II has let her know he likes her, but she is repelled by his awkward come-ons. Hopper Croakington II often says poetic things to her, except he is in frog form, so she is grossed out. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Briar Beauty. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Briar Beauty's profile. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty's first doll is released as part of the Signature - Royals series. * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her diary debut in [[Briar Beauty's diary|her Signature - Royals diary]]. * July 16, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her book debut in "Apple White's Story". Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females